Something Precious
by Anonymiter
Summary: Even though the door was closed, Kairi knew Sora still had some unfinished business. While she waits, she takes some time to reflect on her past and to salvage what hope she has left that her friends will return.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts nor am I making any money off of this. This story is simply for enjoyment purposes only.**

Posted: August 8, 2008  
Completed: August 8, 2008

Greetings, everyone. I come bearing a (very) small gift! It's not much, and I'm a little rusty with my writing, so bear with me here. Hopefully if you review this I would like to see a little constructive criticism since I know I'll need it. I guess you could call this my little "warm-up" piece, if you will.

This is set right after the first game, but written with the idea that neither of the sequels exist!

* * *

Something Precious

_Swish… Swish… Swish… Swish._

Spinning incessantly, around and around. Blades slicing through the air with relative ease. The thumping of those blades echoed throughout the whole room.

_Swish… Swish… Swish… Swish._

Oh how they spin ever so infinitely… at least until she flipped the switch to 'Off'.

_Swish… Swish…… Swish……… Swish._

With the blades slowing to a halt, the sound becoming inaudible, she stood in the doorway, watching it silently. She felt a connection to it, for she lost something as important as the energy needed to power that fan. The one reassurance she had in her life—gone, but still not forgotten.

She watched those off-white blades spinning to the gradual beat of her heart. Slower and quieter, only the sound of her breathing remained in the small room. Breathe shallow and full of sorrow, she longed for the day her precious something would return.

Once the fan stopped, she gazed around the bedroom. The room where she once thought she would always find her precious something… how can it feel so empty? She was no foreigner to this place; rather she belonged here. She spent most of her childhood coming to this room, be it through the door or the window, and finding her precious something sprawled out across the entire area of the bed sleeping. She never minded, of course; she would always wait patiently for him to awaken from his slumber. Whenever he did, she recalled, he would blush sheepishly upon finding her sitting there, watching him.

Her eyes, inching ever so slowly along the wall, settled upon the single mirror in the room. She gazed upon its smooth surface, taking note of how it reflected the vacancy of the room into her very core. Ever since she returned to the islands, she always felt so alone. Though she may have a few friends, no one on the islands comes even close to what her precious something was. She confided in him about everything no matter how trivial. She always knew she could rely on him for anything and everything. He never kept secrets from her, and she never kept secrets from him. She never could come up with a decent title for their relationship. They were closer than best friends but not as close as a couple.

Hesitantly, she stepped into the room. It unnerved her to see this room so empty, so simply clean for a change. A permanent change, as far as she knew. Thinking back, she remembered how cluttered the floors once were, or how clothing would drape over every hook, lampshade, and trophy available. She approached the mirror, staring intently at her reflection. Her auburn hair sat just above her shoulder, arid and dull. She hardly bothered with it anymore; she felt no need to impress anyone. She gazed upon her somewhat pale complexion. She appeared sick, as though she had not been out in the sun lately, which really she hardly ever was anymore. Not in her current state, anyway. In addition to her frailty, she even sported faint circles under her eyes. Settling on them in the mirror, she took in how jaded her eyes appeared. The longer she looked, the deeper it went, as far down as her soul. Still she stared, even until her eyes were screaming for her to blink.

And blink she did. As she opened them, she turned her gaze upon the empty room rather than some hollow mirror image. Yet as she searched, the atmosphere of the room changed into something quite different. She felt the vibrant colors of the room: the soft yellows of the walls, the rich reds and browns of the furniture, the invigorating greens of the bed. Sunlight poured in through the opened blinds, creating warmth previously not present in the bedroom. Taking all of this in, a small surge of emotion built up inside of her.

She made her way over to the bed and sat upon it, the springs bending and groaning to the added weight. She ran a delicate hand across the smooth surface of the comforter, trying to remember the last time she was here. A year ago? Two? It mattered not. Sitting back a bit—bedsprings moaning even more—she fished through the pocket of her pink skirt and pulled out an old photograph. She briefly glanced at it before setting it down on the grass-green pillow on the bed. After taking a deep and shaky breath she stood up to leave, thoughts racing about the three noticeable colors on the photograph: brown, red, and silver. Briefly wondering if they would ever meet again, she shook her head and sighed to herself. It has been far too long, and without any sign of their return, it would be only a matter of time before she finally moved on.

Heading back to the door, she again looked up at the fan and thought about the close ties and tight bonds that formed over the years and the blades that all too easily severed them. She stopped in the doorway, lost in thought. Like the fan, she could not live without that energy, that precious something. However, maybe she would still have another chance even after the loss, but only if someone would just…

_Swish……… Swish…… Swish… Swish._

…flick on the switch.

- End -

* * *

Yikes. Short, but bittersweet, if anything. Well, if you find any errors, awkward sentences, or even inconsistencies, don't hesitate to let me know! I know my writing isn't perfect, it'll help me to grow as a writer. All reviews will be appreciated!


End file.
